Better or Worse
by AnthonyA1997
Summary: The night of the Uchiha Massacre Sasuke notices Itachi's tears as well as gets a visit from someone unexpected. These changes will effect the very foundation of the Elemental Nations forever. Watch Sasuke and Team 7 change the world forever. Good Sasuke, Smarter Naruto, Sakura has a Kekkei Genkai and Kakashi well...
1. Chapter 1

Better or Worse

 **I do not own Naruto**

"talking"

" _thoughts"_

" **Demon or Split personalities"**

Before Sasuke passed out he saw Itachi crying, " _Why is he crying?_ " As Itachi disappeared a strange purple chakra enveloped Sasuke and slowly faded away. When Sasuke comes to he's in a clearing surrounded by trees covered in the light from the moon.

"Where am I?" As soon as Sasuke uttered those few words he heard footsteps, as he turned he saw a man dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and pants with a white vest with nine magatama on the back. He had black spiky hair that stopped at his shoulders and onyx eyes.

"We're in your mindscape young Sasuke, you fell unconscious from all the mental strain placed upon you by your elder brother Itachi."

Sasuke was taken aback by what this guy said. He fell to his hands and knees crying and said "So brother really did kill everyone, it wasn't just a dream." When he looked he asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Indra…we'll talk later it seems you're waking up now."

As the young Uchiha came to he sat up and noticed he was in the hospital. After he gathered his thoughts he noticed his chakra was different, it was stronger, and he had more than he remembered, but before he could piece everything that happened together the door opened and in came the Third Hokage.

The Third Hokage took a seat next to Sasuke's bed and asked him how he was in a sympathetic voice, Sasuke knew he was being sincere from his facial expressions, but mainly his eyes said it all. He replied with an "I'm doing ok."

The Hokage kept asking Sasuke many different questions, trying to deduce all of what he had seen and experienced that night, as he collected all the information he needed he proceeded to leave, but before he left he told Sasuke that he'll be able to return to the academy within a week.

Sasuke went back to sleep and woke back up in his mindscape, sitting in the middle of the clearing was Indra meditating. As he walked towards him Indra stood and said "I'm guessing you want some answers as to who I am and why I'm here?" He shook his head yes.

"Well I'm not going to tell you everything right now, but what I can tell you is that I can help you get stronger, we are family after all." He used the classic Uchiha smirk and Sasuke stared at him with surprise at what he had said.

"Family!?" Indra started to laugh at his expression "Yes Sasuke, family, I'm the first Uchiha and you're my direct descendant. I decided that I would help you out, to correct my mistake and to help the world the way I should have. Do you accept my offer?"

Sasuke thought about it for a few minutes as he looked up he said "Ok, but don't try any funny business or else."

Indra smiled at him and said "I won't try anything, I promise."

ONE WEEK LATER *Sasuke's POV*

It's been a week since I've been to the academy and my ancestor Indra hasn't taught me anything useful. All he's done is told me to practice the academy jutsu until I can do them without the required handsigns. I also have bandages on my hand due to the fact that Indra gave me a good amount of his chakra I got this tattoo of a crescent moon on my hand which is weird. To my surprise I had unlocked my sharingan in that night, but Indra won't help master it until I master the academy jutsu.

As I walk, the bystanders give me their condolences, but I truly don't care, all I'm worried about is getting the answers I need. I'm the first one to get to class, as I take my usual seat by the window, Iruka sensei walked in.

He stepped up and sat next to Sasuke. "Sasuke I know what happened and I can't even imagine the pain you're going through, but whenever you need to talk I'm here, ok?"

"Thank you Iruka sensei." I gave him a sad smile, before he got up and left to set everything up for a lecture he ruffled my hair and gave me a genuine smile.

" _Nice guy"_ Indra spoke inside Sasuke's mind _"Yea he's a good teacher, now I know why Naruto likes him so much."_ As they finished the conversation, he just stared out the window thinking of why Itachi did what he did.

Slowly the rest of the students filed into the classroom until everyone was here, even Naruto made it to class on time. Soon enough Iruka started class, today he was going over chakra theory and I was rather interested about what he said about chakra control. Chakra can allow a person to do amazing things, but the things you can do with it can be even more amazing the better your control is. I stuff that info in my head for later, as Iruka finished he dismissed us for lunch.

When lunch finished we had to spar one another, as usual my peers were mediocre to average at best right now, and nobody stood out so I zoned out till it my named was called. It was me against Naruto, we both stepped in to the circle and waited for Iruka sensei's go ahead. He signaled the fight to start and I and Naruto dashed towards each other.

He threw a sloppy right hook that I blocked and I tried to kick his feet from under him, but he jumped over my strike and tried to deliver a heel strike to my face which I weaved and went in for a left uppercut, which he dodged, we separated and stared at each other.

Everyone was surprised that Naruto was not just lasting this long, but also going toe to toe with the number one student. I stared at him surprised that he was faring better than he ever did in the past. _"It seems that he's been training, even more than me if he's lasting this long."_

Naruto smirked and said "Is that all you got teme!?"

At first I was agitated, but then I smirked back and fired back a "Not by a longshot dobe!"

We charged back at each other, attempting to knock the other one down. It was obvious that I was better at taijutsu, but Naruto wasn't that far behind, even though he was taking more hits than me, he could definitely take a punch.

He came at me with a right uppercut, but I grabbed him by the wrist before it connected and pulled him closer to me, as he lost his balance I knocked his feet from under him. When his face hit the ground, I placed my foot on his back and smirked.

Iruka announced that the match is over "The winner is Sasuke; now please make the seal of reconciliation."

I let Naruto stand and we made the seal, although he did it half-heartedly. "Next time I'll win dattebyo!"

"We'll see."

The rest of the day went by slowly. Everybody still talking about me and Naruto's sparring match, the guys saying how Naruto can never win because he's the dead last and the fan girls raving about how nobody can beat their precious Sasuke-kun.

" _Most of your fellow classmates have no idea that Naruto is better than the civilians and maybe even a couple of the clan kids."_ Indra stated

" _It doesn't matter, but this just shows I have to train harder, I never had to go all out against him before, he's closing the gap fast and I can't afford to be second best to anyone if I plan on getting answers from Itachi."_

" _Think of it as a good thing, you have someone who could possibly beat you, but think of it as more of an incentive to get stronger."_

I decided to keep quiet after what he said. As the day finished I decided to walk around the village and clear my mind of today's events. When I made my way to the park, I noticed a girl get pushed down by another girl and her two lackeys.

The girls were laughing at the crying girl. The girl on the ground had pink hair and a red ribbon in her hair, she asked through her sobs "Why…do… you keep messing with me?"

As I got closer I noticed the leader was Ame "Because forehead you're just begging for….well your forehead is anyway hahahaha!"

I couldn't stand what I was seeing so I ran in front of the girl and said "Stop messing with her or else"

Ame and her gang stared at me with surprise evident on their faces "But...But Sasuke-kun you can't"

I concentrated as much ki (killing intent) as I could towards the girls, but it wasn't enough, then I felt a surge in my body and the girls ran off crying as my ki increased tenfold. _"But how?"_

" _You're welcome."_ Indra said, I could feel him smirk inside of my head. I turned around and helped the girl up, from what I see she's that Sakura girl from class. "Are you alright?"

Sakura whipped away her tears and said "Thank you Sasuke"

I started to walk away, but before I could go she yelled stop, I turned and looked at her confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to train." I stated bluntly, as I started to walk she stopped me again. _"This is getting very annoying."_

When I looked back at her she stared at the ground a blush evident on her face "Can I train with you!" This caught my off guard as I nearly stumbled out of my place, I thought about it for a minute contemplating. _"From what I know she isn't the best, but she isn't the worst either. She never really seemed enthusiastic about being a ninja like most of the other civilians, but why now?_

Before I could respond Indra spoke _"You know she really wants to train with you, she genuinely wants to better herself, but before you jump the gun and say no ask what her reason is for this sudden change of heart."_ I mentally sighed, _"Fine"_

When I focused back in on her she stared at me with her tear ridden green eyes staring at me hopefully as I asked "Why do you want to train with me?"

She fully stood straight up confidence and determination riding off of her in waves "I want to get better so I can stop people from hurting others, just like those girls who bully me!" I could hear the conviction in her statement.

I thought about it for a few more moments, then I smirked "Fine, but I don't want you holding me back so I have to get you up to speed, follow me."

The moment I finished my statement I turned around and took a couple of steps, but then I was forced to a stop when Sakura ran up and wrapped her arms around me saying thank you over and over again. I slightly blushed at the contact, but I gathered myself and we made our way to my clan compound.

When we got to my clan's training grounds we only worked on our taijutsu for a couple of hours. It seems Sakura has a major flaw; she has no stamina what so ever, but it will improve the more we spar. Her taijutsu is not quite average, but its close, a little practice a few times a week and she'll be up there with the clan kids.

We finished her training for today and she walked herself home. I started to work on the three academy jutsu until I ran out of chakra and fell on the ground exhausted. I stared at the night sky remembering how I and mother would stare out at the stars. All those times she pointed out the constellations, it was one of the few things me and her did together. I felt my eyes start to water, but I couldn't cry, I can't cry now, I have to stay strong for her. From all of my training I finally passed out into a blissful sleep.

*Sasuke's Mindscape*

Indra opened his eyes and stood up from his meditative position. "It seems my presence here changed this world more than I expected, especially Kakashi. Oh well it'll make things even more unpredictable, and where's the fun in knowing everything." As he finished his sentence he chuckled _"I'll make things right father, brother, I promise."_

*One Month Later*

It's been a month since me and Sakura have started our training together and it's surprising how good she's become, she was able to tie with Ino when they sparred. Naruto keeps improving as well, but it seems as if his progress is slowing down, but not too much though, he's still able to fight on par with Shino.

After me and Naruto's performances when we spar, it seems our fellow classmates decided to improve their skills as well after seeing Naruto surpass some of them. I nearly mastered the three academy jutsu, in about another week I'll be able to do them without handsigns.

As I made my way to the academy I noticed a lot of high ranking ninja running across the streets and rooftops, it seemed as if they were looking for someone, but who? Before I continued back to my desired destination someone ran into me and we both landed on the ground.

"What the heck hit me?" I said as I got up and rubbed my head.

"Sorry my bad, I'm kinda in a hurry here."

That voice is that "Naruto?" I turned around and saw Naruto in a state of panic, now it all makes sense.

"What you do to get all this attention?" Being a kid still I'm curious as to what he did to get all this attention.

"Well you see what had happened was someone had let loose a bunch of cats in the Inuzuka compound and they thought it was me" he said this with a forced smile, trembling in place.

"Idiot" I said with frown, but then I sighed and said "Follow me if you don't want to get caught." I took off down an alley way as Naruto was not too far behind. We took many turns throughout the alley until we made it to a district with a lot of restaurants. It was pretty busy that day so it made it easier to blend in with the crowd.

"Henge now!" I yelled quietly, as soon as we henged into normal looking citizens a few chunin passed by, me and Naruto both sighed in relief as we changed back. "Let's get to the academy before you get caught."

While making our way to the academy Naruto asked "Why did you help me?" He was intrigued by my willingness to help him out.

"Because you're an idiot" I said sarcastically

"HAHAHAHAH, I knew you liked me teme!" he replied with his trademark grin.

"Shut up and hurry up before we're late." But I couldn't help but smirk at our conversation

We made it to class on time, as we took our seats Iruka sensei was giving another boring lesson over the past hokages, the only people that caught my attention was the second and fourth. The fourth hokage was a man of great power who took down a thousand ninjas by himself during the Third Great Ninja War, with a technique created by the second hokage.

The second hokage Tobirama Senju was a man of vast knowledge, he created a plethora of techniques that no man has ever done before, most of them are not known due to the fact most of the techniques were locked away in the hokage tower inscribed in the forbidden scroll.

" _Hey Indra is it just me or does Naruto and the fourth look like twins?"_

" _They do look alike that's for sure, but we'll worry about that another time, right now we're going to discuss what you'll be learning for the next year."_

" _What are you gonna teach me_?"

" _We're going to work on your proficiency with shuriken and kunai, but I want you to have your sharingan active throughout the entirety of the those sessions as well as when we work on your interceptor fist, understood"_

" _Got it!"_

As I zoned back in to the world around me Iruka sensei dismissed us for lunch. Today was kinda weird, I usually eat by myself, but Sakura and Naruto wanted to join me. I was contemplating for a few seconds, but Indra interrupted me _"You and I both know you're not bothered by them, let them eat with you, you need friends anyway_ _I don't need you to go all emo on me and end up brooding all the time."_ He finished with a smile and a quiet laugh as I gave in and let them sit with me.

We talked for a little bit and Naruto heard about me and Sakura's training sessions so he asked could he join us, Sakura being as nice as she is said yes. I was hesitant at first, but I got scared of the demonic glare she sent me and I reluctantly agreed.

I could hear Indra laughing in my head _"HAHAHAHAHA, you're whipped."_

" _Shut up."_ I replied with slight growl and light blush appearing on my face

"Sweet, training with you guys will definitely get me strong enough to become hokage dattebyo!" Naruto said with his infamous Uzumaki grin. I twitched slightly at how loud he was being. But before I could say anything Sakura bashed him upside the head and yelled out "Stop being so loud." He was on the ground with a large lump appearing on his head dazed as he said "Sorry Sakura-chan." As he finished fell back down.

I looked at the scene wondering which was worse, Sakura's demonic side which I've seen show up more and more lately and now with Naruto around it's only going to get worse or Naruto's loud mouth. I just sat there thinking what I have just gotten myself into.

Later that day it was time for the class sparring sessions, but today I was first up and I was going up against the Hyuga Heiress Hinata for the first time. From what I can tell she hates to fight and she's too timid.

We both stepped into the circle and made the seal of confrontation. _"This should be easy."_

When Iruka sensei said begin we both settled into our stances, her stance was different than the academy taijutsu, it must be the gentle fist. I have to be careful, I don't know how good she is with it considering she never used it spars before.

I ran towards her with a basic straight punch, but she avoided it and thrust her palm at my sternum, I avoided most of it, but I still got grazed. It hurt, I'm just glad she's not using her chakra or I'd be in deep trouble. We continued, but she seemed hesitant to hit me, I tried capitalizing, but she was more agile than I thought and was able to avoid most of my hits. I went for a kick, but she knocked it away with her left hand and spun gaining momentum for a right palm thrust as I regained my balance and threw a right hook.

Everything came back into focus as I noticed we both had our fists an inch away from each other's faces. Iruka called the match a tie and me and Hinata made the seal of reconciliation.

"You've gotten better." I said with surprise

She blushed a little and said "Th-Thank you Sasuke-san."

"Keep training because I plan on training even harder so something like this never happens again, but other than that good match." I threw her the famous Uchiha smirk and walked away.

As Hinata made her way out of the circle she was thinking hard about what Sasuke said, she wanted to impress Naruto, she wanted show him and her clan that she can be strong.

Naruto jumped in front of Hinata and started talking about how amazing she was, but like every other time she turned tomato red and fainted. Before she fell he caught her and started asking if she was ok.

Sasuke watched the whole thing and couldn't help, but smirk. _"He really is an idiot."_

When we were dismissed for the day, Naruto and Sakura tagged along with me to my clan compound to train. We discussed that we would train with the three academy jutsu considering that Naruto was terrible with them. I could perform two out three without handsigns. Sakura could do them all pretty good, but Naruto can't seem to make a simple clone without it looking like a blob. His chakra control seems terrible. Then Indra told me about something that could help all of us.

"Naruto, Sakura I know something that could help us all out, tree climbing."

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was stupid "How would climbing trees help us out teme." Sakura looked a little skeptical as well "I'm with Naruto on this one, how will that help"

"I went through some of my family's scrolls and found some chakra control exercises. You see we apply chakra to our feet and it'll allow our feet to stick to the tree."

Before he could finish his explanation Naruto sent chakra to his feet and took off towards a tree, he took 3 steps before he slid down and bumped his head on the ground. "OW, what the heck happened!?" he said as he started massaging the giant lump on his head.

"That wouldn't have happened if you let him finish his explanation you baka!" Sakura yelled

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"As I was saying you can't have too little chakra or you're gonna slip just like that or too much or you're just gonna blow yourself off the tree." I finished explaining and we all go to it. Sakura made it to the top on her first try, but she's constantly walking up and down the tree to help build her reserves. Naruto is still having trouble, but he's almost at the halfway mark. I managed to make it halfway before the day was out.

Naruto and Sakura left after today's training session. When I knew I was all alone I sat done to meditate and entered my mindscape.

*Sasuke's Mindscape*

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Indra in a meditative state.

"What's up Sasuke?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could've copied the flow of chakra to Sakura's feet in order to finish the exercise."

"You could have, but I prefer you to work on your abilities and do it yourself instead of relying on your eyes. Relying on your sharingan could be your greatest weakness, but it could also be your greatest tool. Remember that your sharingan is a tool, your capabilities are multiplied with the activation of your sharingan." Indra finished as he stood and walked over to me. He bent down a placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me somberly.

"But what's the point of having the sharingan if I can't use it" I asked slightly confused

"You can get strong without the use of your eyes Sasuke, that's been most of the Uchiha's downfall; they rely too much on their eyes. What's the point of seeing something come at you if can't move fast enough to avoid it?"

At that moment I understood what he was saying. When Indra seen the look of understanding on my face he stood and patted my head with a smile on his face. "Good now it's time for you to get some rest we have a strenuous schedule on our hands and we need you to be in top shape understood?"

"Okay Indra-san" I replied with a small smile. I made my way out of my mindscape and went to bed prepared for the long days ahead of me and my partners, no I mean friends, I thought with a small smile and I fell into a deep slumber thinking about how my life is getting a little better.

*Two Months Later*

These past couple months I've been around Sakura and Naruto just about every day. Me and Naruto fully grasped tree walking after a few more days. What ensued after that was highly unexpected. I don't know how, but Naruto convinced me and Sakura to help him paint the hokage monument. I must admit it wasn't that bad it was actually pretty fun, but we had one heck of time escaping the higher rank ninjas. Lately we made a name for ourselves, The Legendary Pranksters. We sabotaged the anbu black ops uniforms and turned them pink; we also let all the dogs loose at the Inuzuka compound loose and many other things. Naruto even took us to Ichirakus; he introduced us to Teuchi and Ayame, they're really nice people and they were happy to see Naruto with people who considered him a friend.

We had a two week break from the academy and during that time we found out Sakura had a kekkei genkai. It all started when Naruto had a bright idea…..well a stupid idea, but we went with it anyway.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Naruto?" Sakura voiced her concern as a look of fear crossed her face

"Of course, this will be like a dream come true, flying through the sky. How many ninja do you know that could say that?" Naruto said with a big grin plastered on his face

"That's not the point."

"I think this might be good for us, if we plan on being ninja we can't be afraid of heights." I interjected, then we a looked down the hokage monument. Naruto decided it would be fun to paraglide through the village.

Sakura looked at us with scared face, but she sighed in defeat as she got in between me and Naruto under the paraglider.

"On the count of three." I said

Sakura all of a sudden got a look of fear on her face a said "Wait I don't want to do this"

"THREE!" Naruto yelled

"ANYMOOOOOOOOOOORE" Sakura screamed out as we took off sailing towards the village. We went flying by buildings at a fast rate. Naruto and Sakura were screaming, but for different reasons. Me on the other hand, I was having fun, but I kinda got a little sick and turned a sickly shade of green.

"How do we stop this thing!?" Sakura said with urgency in her voice.

"I don't know!" Naruto was having too much fun to care.

A few minutes rolled by and we started to gain speed as we went crashing down into the hot springs. We all yelled at the intensity of the temperature, but before we had a chance to get out the water froze around us and we were locked in place by the ice.

We were all stunned at what just happened, trying to figure out what caused this, but then Sakura surged her chakra and the ice turned back to water.

"Guys, what did I just do?" she said

"I don't know, but that was AWESOME!" Naruto blurted out

I was surprised "But how do you have a kekkei genkai?"

"We'll worry about that later guys, we need to go now!" Naruto yelled in fear

Me and Sakura asked why, but we found out soon enough when he pointed behind. When we turned around there was a group of angry females glaring at us. We took that as our cue to run like our lives depended on it, well they did. As we made our escape an anbu with a dog mask and silver hair appeared in front of us.

"That was quiet a show you three put on for the village." The anbu said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "Especially you pinky." Sakura blushed at the embarrassing nickname.

I stepped in front of the group and asked "What do you want?" I looked at the anbu with a glare

He slightly chuckled and said "You guys caused quiet the disturbance and now the hokage would like to speak with you all."

"What, we didn't do anything wrong. Tell jiji that we're not coming!" Naruto yelled out, but before anybody could say anything Sakura bashed him over the head.

"SHUT IT NARUTO!"

"Guys, now's not the time to" I didn't have time to finish as the anbu in front of us grab all of us, he made a hand sign and we started to move faster than I thought was possible. Moments later we were in the hokage's office. The anbu then politely sat us down and stood off to the side.

That was a weird experience, I then looked over and noticed that Sakura was slightly dazed, but Naruto was well…

"That was awesome!" he blurted out

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at us with a smile plastered on his face. "Now kids, do you mind telling me what you've been doing to cause all these disturbances?"

"I'll tell you jiji!" Naruto yelled before telling the hokage what happened with a lot of hand gestures and sound effects.

"Interesting indeed, it seems you have ice release Haruno-san." Hiruzen had a look of concentration on his face as he tried to figure out how this was possible. "Inu." He spoke

"Yes sir?" The anbu stood ready for orders

"Escort them to a place of their desire and meet me back in here for a private discussion."

"Yes sir hokage-sama." When he grabbed us I discreetly activated my sharingan and watched him make the handsign before we disappeared in a plume of smoke.

We appeared at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I deactivated my sharingan before we appeared. Sakura had that dazed look again and Naruto was staring at the anbu in admiration.

"Well this is the last stop kids; it was nice to finally meet the Legendary Pranksters." Inu said before he vanished from sight with pure speed. I smiled mischievously at the technique that I just engraved in my mind, this should be fun. Sakura and Naruto looked at me with grim expressions on their faces wondering what I was thinking to have that kind of look on my face. I was so happy I offered to pay for their ramen and Naruto completely forgot about everything that happened and ordered three bowls while Sakura was still skeptical at what she had just witnessed.

" _This can't be good, but oh well free food and I have ice release, BEST DAY EVER!"_ Sakura finished her thoughts and smiled before enjoying her time with her friends

*Hokage Tower*

"What did you need to talk to me about Lord Third" Inu said as he appeared in the hokage's office.

Before he answered he dismissed all anbu in the room and sealed off the room.

"Remove you mask Kakashi." He took off his mask wondering what the hokage was thinking; he had a look of intrigue on his face.

"As you may know Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have become friends somehow and became a rather troublesome group of kids." When Hiruzen finished his statement Shikaku Nara sneezed in his wife's face ultimately receiving the beating of a lifetime from a frying pan.

Kakashi nodded give the go ahead for Hiruzen to finish speaking. "What I want you to do is keep tabs on them; I want to see how Sasuke is doing mentally and how Naruto is doing as well. Make sure Sakura keeps a handle on her kekkei genkai; we don't need anybody finding out about it right now. From what we know the Yuki clan was exterminated, understood?"

"Yes Lord Third" Kakashi replied before vanishing in a shushin.

*Three years later*

I'm really annoyed with the academy, they don't teach us enough, but I'm guessing they're gonna leave it up to our sensei in a couple of years. While Iruka was going over chakra natures I was taking notes on what he was saying, mixing different elements can make other elemental releases such as Sakura's ice release. As I was taking my notes, Naruto was sitting to my left studying a book of seals. It seems he has a knack for making and understanding seals, he decided to study seals when we found out about the Uzumaki clan. I was reading over the history of the elemental nations when I found out about the destruction of Uzushiogakure. That probably explains how he's an orphan. As I continued taking notes I looked over to my right to see Sakura with her nose stuck in a book about chakra theory again.

" _Some things never change"_ I thought with a smile

Their constantly improving, keeping up with me, which gives me all the more reason to train harder than ever. I've fully mastered my sharingan and mastered three katon techniques; the shushin on the other hand is a hard technique to master. I don't see how Shisui was able to master it like he did; maybe I can see if he left any notes behind later.

*Unknown Place*

A group of three ninja hidden behind cloaks kneeled in front of their master who was also concealed.

"I've called you all here to welcome your new comrade and my personal protégée. Kai show yourself." The leader said calmly.

A young boy around the age of ten stepped from behind the man. He had short spiky black hair, yellow eyes, his pupils were slits, and his skin appeared to be tan just like the people of Kumo.

"Thanks to his 'special gift' I'll be able to improve upon the chimera technique. Teach him what you can when I'm not around, he needs to be prepared for what's to come in the next several years, understood." He said with authority in his voice.

"Yes Hiruko-sama" they chorused, they took Kai and started to prepare him for what's to come.

Hiruko took a seat upon his throne as he smiled like a mad man. "Soon those fools will know they made a grave mistake, they'll pay for trying to crush my hopes and dreams." After he finished he stood up and walked to a balcony. He seemed to be situated in a tower overlooking a smaller than average village.

"Soon the world will come to know me as their savior, no their god!" he proclaimed loudly as he started to laugh maniacally.

*Two years later*

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, the people walking the streets cheerfully, birds chirping happily, and the hokage monument…

"NARUTO!" yelled Iruka

Naruto nearly slipped off the monument as he heard Iruka's voice from the other side of the village.

"Uh-oh not good." Naruto knew he was in trouble for painting the hokage monument again. He seen groups of ninja closing on his position.

"What am I gonna do?" He was scared, he had no way of escape. Then a puff of smoke a boy around his age in appeared dressed in white shorts, a black high collared t-shirt with bandages wrapped around the entirety of his left arm and a black glove covered his left hand.

"Teme you gotta get me out of here!"

"I told you not to paint the monument by yourself dobe, but I should've known you wouldn't listen. Grab on they're almost here." Naruto grabbed my shoulder and we disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Not too long after we appeared at Ichirakus as me and Naruto let out a deep breath.

"Of all the times you do this, you had to do it on the day of graduation." I asked with a glare

"Well you should know me by now, I'm a prankster at heart." He replied with a big smile

"And an idiot." I said back with a smirk

Naruto glared at me and yelled "Hey!"

"Is for horses, now come on before we're late." Naruto glared at me before we took off towards the academy. We were constantly avoiding ninja on our way to the academy and we would've been caught if Sakura didn't proceed to beat the soul out of Naruto if he didn't get rid of all that orange. Now he wore black ninja pants with orange stripes, and an orange long sleeved shirt with a black vest with a red spiral on the back.

*At the academy*

Sakura was worried that Naruto and Sasuke weren't gonna make in time, they grew up so much over the years including her. They inspired her to keep going and improve herself to be the best ninja she could, she even dressed the part. Form fitting black ninja pants, ninja sandals that stopped midway on her calf, a red sleeveless shirt with Haruno circle on the front and back and last but not least black gloves. She even put her long hair in a ponytail. Her thought process was interrupted when two people burst through the door.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled as Naruto and Sasuke took their seats next to her.

"I thought you wouldn't get to Naruto in time Sasuke." She said

"I barely did, we even had a harder time getting past all the anbu." I stated with a tired look on my face.

Naruto started to laugh slightly with an embarrassing look on his face "Sorry guys."

"Sorry is not gonna cut it, you almost missed the exams." She replied with a scowl and large tick mark appearing on her head.

"What matters is that we're here now, and we'll be one step closer to our dreams." I said with a genuine smile.

Naruto and Sakura smiled along with me, it was the moment of truth, years of training with my friends coming down to this very moment. The door to the class opened and Iruka walked in glaring at Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped and nervously waved at him. Iruka shook his head and started to explain what we'll be doing.

First up was the written exam, which is Naruto's worst subject, but me and Sakura helped him enough to at least pass. After the hour time period we all went to the field to test our accuracy with kunai and shuriken. Naruto and Sakura and even Ino tied for third place, Hinata got second which was surprising, and I got first. Then we all sparred with Iruka till he was satisfied.

And last, but certainly not least the dreaded academy jutsu, well for some people anyway. I'm just worried about Naruto, me and Sakura tried our best to help him with the clone, but it's still not perfect. Hopefully he did good enough on the other portions of the exam. I and Naruto looked up when Sakura walked in front of with a gigantic smile and a Konoha headband. I smirked as Naruto smiled.

"All that's left is for you two to get yours and we can be the best team ever." Sakura said with conviction

"Yea, go team pranksters!" Naruto yelled out

Sakura swung her fist and hit Naruto on top of his head "Shut up Naruto! Sorry everybody." Everybody stared at us before doing whatever they were doing again.

"Calm down you two, your both giving me a headache." I stated while massaging my temples.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

I stood up and looked at my friends before walking into the exam room "Wish me luck."

When I entered Iruka and Mizuki were sitting behind a desk. I looked beside them and saw a desk stacked with Konoha headbands.

"Ok Sasuke perform a substitution first." Iruka said

Without handsigns I switched with a chair right next to me

"Perfect now perform a henge." In a poof of smoke I transformed into my ancestor, Madara Uchiha, sharingan and all. I smirked at the terrified looks on their faces and transformed back.

"G-good job, now make three clones."

Without handsigns yet again I created ten clones instead of three.

"Congratulations, you pass the exam with flying colors Sasuke good job." I received my headband and returned to my friends with a smile matching theirs.

Naruto was kinda nervous, he was next and he knew the clone jutsu might be his downfall. As his name was called me and Sakura stopped him and wished him the best of luck.

"What if he fails again?" Sakura asks with a sorrowful look on her face

"I don't know?" I replied with the same look she had

Moments later Naruto ran out of the room and made his way out of the academy. Sakura was about to take off after him, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head.

"Your parents should be up here soon to congratulate you, stay, I'll go look for him." She nodded her head as I took off after him.

" _Hey Indra, was Ashura ever like this?_ " I looked at Ichirakus, but Teuchi and Ayame said they haven't seen him.

" _They could've been twins, the only difference is that Naruto is a bottomless pit."_ I heard Indra chuckle and I couldn't help but smirk at his remark. He wasn't at his apartment or the hokage monument, the only place left to check is the pier. As I made my way towards the pier I was joined by Sakura who came out of nowhere. I never understood how she always sneaks up on me.

We found Naruto staring at the water with a look of concentration on his face.

"Naruto what happened." Sakura asked

"Oh hey guys, I barely failed, they said my clones weren't exactly where they needed to be, but Mizuki sensei stopped by and told me about his extra credit" Naruto said with a smile

"What would that be?" I said with narrow eyes. There's never extra credit.

"Well he wanted me to sneak into the hokage tower and steal some forbidden scroll." He said with a knowing look.

Sakura stepped up and said "Naruto that doesn't sound right, we need to tell the hokage about Mizuki's extra credit."

"Actually, I don't think we should." I said with a smirk

"B-but"

"You're the smart one Sakura, even Naruto knows what I'm thinking." She looked at Naruto and seen him with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face too.

"Wait you don't plan on doing what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Listen to what I have to say first, it'll be beneficial."

"Fine." She said with a sigh

Naruto cheered as I explained the plan to her and she agreed rather reluctantly.

*Later that night*

"NAARRUTOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Third Hokage yelled "Anbu, get every available ninja to find Naruto Uzumaki, he stole the Forbidden Scroll."

"Yes Lord Third." They all yelled as they dispersed to do what they were told. Hiruzen inhaled deeply as he got all that he could out of his pipe before exhaling and rubbed his temples.

*Meanwhile in the forest of Konoha*

Naruto landed in the middle of the clearing with the scroll strapped to his back. Me and Sakura came jumped out of the trees and landed beside him.

"I got it guys, it was way too easy, and nobody was even guarding it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good job dobe, I'm surprised you didn't get caught." I said with a smirk

"Whatever teme." He said with a look of annoyance

"Come on guys we don't have that much time before Naruto has to go meet Mizuki." Sakura said with urgency.

We were mesmerized by what we had seen when Naruto opened the scroll. However, we didn't have time ogle at it all day; we need to each get a jutsu before we get caught. Naruto found the shadow clone jutsu and he went off to practice. Sakura found a few water style jutsu invented by the second, she started jotting them down. I started to engrave every jutsu down in my head with my sharingan. After Naruto returned we closed the scroll and gave it back to him to strap it to his back.

Me and Sakura hid in the trees and followed Naruto to the meeting place. We only waited a few minutes till Mizuki showed up. He and Naruto started talking then they were interrupted by Iruka sensei. They started talking back and forth and through their argument we found out Naruto was holding the Nine Tails within him, which explains why he has so much chakra.

Out of nowhere Mizuki threw a fuma shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka got in front of him to take it to his back. I activated my sharingan and jumped out of my tree to catch it before it hit and landed nimbly on my feet.

"Damn it, why the hell are you protecting the fox demon and his follower?!" Mizuki yelled, but before he could say another word Sakura jumped out of her tree and delivered a round house kick to Mizuki which knocked him back. He regained his balance and used his hand to backflip onto his feet and that's when I threw his weapon back at him. No surprise, but he caught it.

I stood completely straight and stared at him with my hatred in filled sharingan eyes. "Don't you hurt Naruto and Iruka sensei or else."

"Hahaha, that's funny, is that a threat?"

I smirked and shook my head "No, that's a promise." As I finished my statement Naruto jumped over Iruka and created A LOT of shadow clones that pummeled Mizuki into the ground.

After a few minutes of watching Naruto beat Mizuki into the dirt he dispersed all his clones and gave Iruka the scroll and said "Sorry Iruka-sensei I had to get the scroll so the village could find out about Mizuki's bad intentions."

Iruka had a blank face for about a minute then he started to laugh which caught us all of guard. He calmed down after a while and smiled at him. "It's okay Naruto I understand and looking at your performance tonight I have something for you."

Iruka sat the scroll down and took his headband off placing it on Naruto's head and tying it on. "You're officially a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto looked at Iruka with tears in his eyes and hugged him tightly, Iruka hugged him back. Sakura and I couldn't help but smile at this scene. All of a sudden we were surrounded by ANBU.

One walked up to them while the others escorted Mizuki away. "The Hokage would like an audience with all of you." Iruka nodded as he handed the scroll to him and led us to the Hokage's office.

***HOKAGE'S OFFICE***

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked beyond mad and set a mean glare on all of us excluding Iruka-sensei. "You three are in so much trouble…but good job" he smiled at us

We all stared at him with stunned expressions. He laughed at our faces and explained himself. "You guys took it upon yourself to handle Mizuki yourself which is very much appreciated, but I could've handled it if you guys had told me. You earned that headband Naruto and the 'knowledge' you and your friends received, you're dismissed. He said with a wink

We all walked out and Iruka reminded us not to be late tomorrow before he left leaving us alone.

I spoke up first "He knows, but he doesn't mind so that's good." We walked out the building and kept walking towards Ichiraku Ramen

"And I officially became a ninja of the leaf!" Screamed a hyped up Naruto

Sakura chuckled and lightly punched him in the arm "Yea, but keep it down its late baka."

We celebrated later that night at Ichiraku Ramen and went our separate ways. Tomorrow was the day our lives change forever and hopefully for the better.

" _Don't worry Sasuke everything is going well for you and your friends and plus it seems like you learned a lot from the Forbidden Scroll as well which is a bonus"_ Indra spoke

" _You're right I just can't believe it all worked out, but you should always expect the unexpected right?"_

" _Always, now it's time for you to get some rest, tomorrow is the day."_

" _Right!"_ As we finished our conversation I made it to my house and found my way to my bed and fell into a peaceful slumber waiting for what's to come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Better or Worse

 **A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I want to update this story at least once a week, but I'm a college student and I'm sure some of you know how that is. But anyway I appreciate the support I received from my first chapter and I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story.**

 **I do not own Naruto**

"talking"

" _thoughts"_

" **Demon or Split personalities"**

"Naruto, would you sit down and relax already!" Sakura said, feeling her own restlessness. "Our sensei will get here when he gets here."

"What kind of Jounin is an hour late for meeting his team?" Naruto demanded very irritated about the fact.

I sat there staring off into space thinking about the Jounin Kakashi Hatake. _"Hey Indra, do you think this guy is gonna be a good sensei?"_

" _Only time will tell Sasuke, but I think so, he wouldn't be assigned a team if he wasn't."_ Indra spoke with a knowing smile.

" _Well if he is he's not making a good first impression."_ I replied with an irritated voice. But before I could finish my conversation with Indra I seen something that caught my attention.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura said with a hint of agitation. I looked at Naruto and saw him wedge an eraser between the door and the frame.

"Well it's his fault for being late and now he has to pay!" He said with a maniacal grin

I couldn't help but groan at his simple antics "Naruto he's a Jounin, I don't think he's gonna fall for that."

When I finished my statement the others and I see a hand grasp the door and slide it open. What happened next was utterly surprising to say the least. The eraser fell on top of his silver white hair. He was a man in a regular Jounin outfit with a mask covering the lower part of his face, but what stood out were his two onyx eyes, the left eye had a scar over it.

"HAHAHAHA I can't believe he fell for it." Naruto fell out of his chair holding his sides trying to contain his laughter, but failing miserably at it.

Sakura stared out at the scene in disbelief "I can't believe he fell for it."

I just face palmed at Naruto's stupidity and at the fact that this Kakashi Hatake guy fell for this idiotic and simple prank. _"Indra that did not reassure me on my sensei's credibility."_

Indra chuckled lightly before saying _"Trust me Sasuke I sense his powerful chakra, he's the real deal"_

Kakashi finally spoke up "Hmmmm, my first impression of you guys is…..you're all idiots. Meet me on the roof." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

We all stared at the cloud he just left behind in amazement, disbelief, or irritated. I looked at Sakura and Naruto, they knew what I was thinking and grabbed onto my shoulders as I used the shunshin to get us to the roof. When we appeared Kakashi looked at us with somewhat wide eyes and I couldn't help but smirk at his face.

"Well that was unexpected, but take a seat." We did as he said, I sat down with Naruto sitting to my left and Sakura sitting to my right. "Now how about you introduce yourselves?"

"Um Kakashi sensei would you mind going first to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Fine then, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of likes and dislikes, hobbies, I have lots of hobbies, and dreams well I don't feel like sharing." He closed his eyes in way that made it feel like he was smiling.

We all stared at him with a look of irritation. _"All we learned was his name."_ We all thought simultaneously.

"We'll start with you pinky."

Sakura developed a tick mark and growled slightly **"CHAAAA, he's lucky he's our sensei or else I would pummel him into the ground"** Inner Sakura spoke.

" _You and me both."_ Sakura thought back. She soon put a smile on her face and said "I'm Sakura Haruno and I like to read and my friends, I dislike major heights" she said with a slight shiver which Kakashi noticed "and I also dislike those who hurt others. My hobbies include training and hanging out with these two knuckleheads and my dream is to be the BEST KUNOCHI EVER!" Sakura said with conviction.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto. "Alright whiskers you're next."

Naruto laughed slightly before flashing that big grin of his. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I like my friends and LOVE ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies include training and learning about new seals. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage of all time and make the people of the village acknowledge me, DATTEBAYO!"

"And last but not least you duck butt." Kakashi said with a little too much enthusiasm. I stared at him with a murderous look as I heard Indra laughing in my head. _"Damn you, damn you both."_ I thought with a growl before sighing.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I like my teammates and tomatoes, I dislike many things. My hobbies include training and taking long walks. And my dream is to find answers as I strive to be the greatest ninja in history."

Kakashi sat there thinking about his students introductions _"They're not like what I expected at all, especially Sasuke. What did he mean by finding answers? Oh well I'll find out in time until then…."_

"Now that we have the introductions out the way it's time I tell you about your survival training."

"Survival training?" Questioned Naruto

"Yes survival training. You don't actually become a Genin in the exams, it's made to find potential Genin."

"WHAT!?" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously and I just looked at Kakashi with surprising disappointment.

"It has a 66% fail ratio, but no stress if you're confident in your abilities. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6 a.m. and by the way I would suggest not eating breakfast unless you want to throw up, bye." He closed his eyes with a smile and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I sat there with my arms crossed lost in thought. I look at Naruto and Sakura seeing them with scared looks on their faces.

"I can't believe this we came to for just to fail again!" Naruto yelled

Sakura bashed Naruto over the head "Shut up Naruto, there has to be something else about what Kakashi sensei said that we're overlooking."

I stood up and walked to the end of the roof looking over the village. Naruto and Sakura looked at me wondering what I was thinking. After a minute of finalizing my thoughts I turned towards them. "There is more to this, we definitely need to eat breakfast otherwise we won't have any energy tomorrow for whatever it is we're gonna do."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion "But Kakashi sensei said not to eat though."

"Actually now that I think about it he didn't say not to eat, he just suggested we shouldn't." Sakura said with realization.

"Exactly, I'm going home to get some rest, you guys should do the same." They see how serious I was and nodded. I looked back over the village before using the shunshin to make it home.

I walked to the armory in the house looking for something. _"Where did I put it?"_ I went looking through all the weapons stashed here. It took a few minutes, but I finally found it, Shisui's tanto along with his harness. I put it on and strapped the tanto to the right side of the back of my shoulder.

As I was making my way to the Uchiha training grounds Indra spoke up _"I'm guessing you're paying homage to your cousin Shisui huh?"_

" _Yea, he was one of the greatest ninjas that the Uchiha ever produced and…."_ I trailed off somewhat sadly.

" _And what?"_ Indra questioned.

" _And he was also like a brother to me, so I owe it to him. I want to pay him respect by learning his techniques and by getting answers from Itachi."_ I finished with hint of sadness.

Indra stopped speaking after that and I'm glad he did. I looked at the scroll of Shisui's techniques and found what I was looking for. "Okay Sasuke you only have the rest of the day to get this down, let's see how much of a prodigy I really am."

***NEXT DAY, TRAINING GROUND 7, 6 AM***

Sakura was the first to arrive at the training grounds followed by Naruto. When I arrived I had seen them doing different exercises. Sakura was somehow standing on the water, probably some sort of chakra control exercise going through some katas. Naruto was doing handstand pushups while using chakra on his hands to stick to the side of a tree.

They said hey to me without breaking their concentration from the exercises. I replied back before finding a tree stump and sitting down getting into a meditation pose. Closing my eyes I entered my mindscape.

I found myself in clearing with Indra looking at me while floating in the air meditating. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked

"Is it possible to use my chakra to enhance my dojutsu?" I asked

Indra was caught off guard for a second, but he immediately found his composure intrigued by my question. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth; I mean the way I know of to make it better is to evolve it."

I looked up at him with frustration. "Are you sure that's the only way because from all of the studying I did in the academy and my personal time I came up with a theory."

Indra stared at me with a raised eyebrow in a mix of confusion and intrigue before telling me to continue. I started to explain to him what I came up with and he had a look of concentration on his face as he processed my theory.

When I finished he looked at me with a hand on his chin and a smile on his face. "Hmmmm, that's actually a reasonable theory, but we'll never know if it works until you test it. But first you must practice on controlling your chakra in such a manner in order to fully utilize this technique."

I nodded at him before exiting my mindscape. It's time to see if it's possible or not. I concentrated on my chakra in order to find exactly what I was looking for. It took about an hour but I found what I was looking for and smirked.

It was 7 a.m. and Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Naruto was getting frustrated and yelled out disrupting my concentration. "Where the hell is Kakashi sensei!"

Sakura landed waist deep into the water and stared at Naruto in anger ready to pounce at him, but she stopped herself and took a few deep breaths. "Stop yelling Naruto he's only an hour late, he'll probably be here soon."

"Come on are you sure? This is the second time he's late and it's making me angry!"

"I told you to STOP YELLING IDIOT!" Sakura yelled with fury before jumping over to Naruto and punching him into a tree.

Naruto fell on his butt and had a huge bump on his head crying comical tears "Sorry Sakura-chan." He said in a low voice.

"Calm down you two, patience is a virtue." I said with amusement in voice

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed as he nodded. Sakura on the other hand hesitated to accept what I said, but eventually sighed and nodded her head. They both continued their exercises as I went back to meditating. Time kept passing us by until it was 10 a.m.

In a poof of smoke Kakashi arrived with his smiling eyes and a wave of his hand "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

Kakashi started to chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry guys I just got lost on the road to life."

Naruto and Sakura proceeded to glare at Kakashi while I just let out a heavy sigh. This is gonna get old really REALLY fast. It can't be helped though. We all walked in front of Kakashi waiting on him to speak.

"Look at this." Kakashi spoke as he held up four bento boxes. We just looked at him waiting to continue. "This is your lunch, but from the lack of salivation and no growling stomachs I'm guessing you guys ate lunch."

We all nodded our heads and Naruto smiled his biggest smile while giving him a thumbs up, Sakura smiled the most innocent smile I have ever seen, and I just smirked. Kakashi blinked several times in amazement before smiling with his eyes again.

"Good job you three, most people think I told them not to eat, but what I actually said was that I advise you not to eat. A ninja can't function on an empty stomach."

"Sasuke figured it out sensei." Sakura spoke up

"Good ears Sasuke." I nodded and focused on what he had to say next. "But now it's time for the real test." Kakashi pulled a timer out and set it to ring at . sitting it down on a middle stump in a group of three. Then he pulled out two bells holding them up.

"What are the bells for Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked curiously

"Well you have to retrieve the bells from me before time runs out."

"That's it, HAHAHA that'll be easy as pie." Naruto said with a grin

Kakashi shook his head as he elaborated "Actually it won't be, since I have two bells it only means that two of you can pass."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked "What happens to the person who doesn't get a bell."

"They get tied to a stump when the test is over and watch us eat our lunch, and they get sent back to the academy." He replied with a amusement.

"WHAAAT!" yelled Naruto

"But sensei that's not fair." Sakura tried to argue

"It's not, but life isn't fair no is it." Kakashi said nonchalantly

I couldn't believe what he had said, I was taken by surprise but I calmed myself down rather quickly. There has to be more to this, there has to be, but what is it?

"You can use any weapon and all of your skills, come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't be able to get a bell."

I looked at Naruto and seen that he was having an internal struggle with himself. He was trying to fight the urge to attack Kakashi at the moment. As he was about to charge in I grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye for a few seconds. He nodded in understanding and stood back as he smile of gratitude towards me.

"Hmmmm, well if there are no more questions let us begin." Kakashi said as he strapped the bells to his pants.

I grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and jumped away with Sakura following me. We kept jumping from tree to tree until we were a pretty good distance away from him. We finally stopped high up on a tree trunk and I finally let Naruto go.

"Hey what's the big idea, we can't get a bell if we run." Naruto said

"Shut up and listen for once, something isn't making any sense." I said

"Sasuke's right something isn't right and I think I know what it is." Sakura interjected

Naruto looked a little confused at what we were talking about. "What do you mean something isn't right, I thought Kakashi sensei was pretty clear on this messed up test."

"That's the point Naruto, it's a test." Sakura spoke

"And tests are not always straight forward, especially tests that are meant for us to be ninja." I added

"So there's a hidden meaning?" Naruto asked

"Yes and I know what it is." Sakura began explaining what she had deduced to me and Naruto.

***30 MINUTES LATER***

Kakashi was still where he was when he initiated the test. He held an orange book in his hand reading it leisurely, but he looked away to look at the timer. "Where are those three, the test is halfway over?"

But before he could speak Naruto jumped into the clearing and pointed a finger at Kakashi "Those bells are mine Kakashi sensei dattebyo!" he said with determination.

"I like the enthusiasm Naruto, but a frontal attack by yourself will get you nowhere." Kakashi said with amusement.

"Who said I was alone." Naruto stated before forming a handsign " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " a large group of Naruto's charged at Kakashi while the original stayed behind. Kakashi started dispatching the clones with ease while still reading his book.

I jumped out of the trees when Kakashi was distracted by the clones and I weaved several hand signs " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** "

Kakashi looked up and widened his eyes as he seen the ball of fire head his way. He jumped away as fast as possible avoiding it. "How does a fresh genin know how to use elemental jutsu like that!" he said surprised.

Kakashi put his book away and put on a serious face when more clones started attacking him. In a flurry of punches, kicks, jabs, and etc. he dispatched the clones quicker than before. While he was distracted I threw two handfuls of shurikens at him before weaving more handsigns " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** " I yelled covering the shurikens in a blaze of fire.

He dispatched two more clones before jumping over to the pond of water and stood on top weaving several handsigns, I activated my sharingan wondering what he was about to do. " **Water Style: Water Vortex!** " me and Naruto eyes widened when we see a huge rush of water heading our way. It stopped my jutsu and shuriken as well as destroying the rest of Naruto's clones.

We got pushed back into the trees behind us. But he fell for it. "Sakura now!" I yelled out

"What!?" Kakashi yelled in surprise as water shot up around his legs and froze them in place. Sakura jumped out the river ready to grab the bells, but before she could get a hold of them Kakashi grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her away.

Kakashi substituted himself out of the ice trap and appeared in front of Sakura. She jumped back to me and Naruto helping us to our feet.

Kakashi stared at us for a few moments before speaking "Well you three certainly surprised me, I wasn't expecting you to be good enough for me to put my book away. You almost had got the bells too."

Naruto screamed out in frustration "We were so close!"

"I can't believe that didn't work, I wasn't expecting him to be this good after we met yesterday." Sakura stated.

I looked at Kakashi with my sharingan blazing. "I wasn't expecting it either until I activated my sharingan. He's the anbu with the wolf mask that brought us to the hokage five years ago."

Naruto and Sakura were shocked at my statement, but Kakashi on the other hand looked amused.

"So that's how you learned the shunshin and know my chakra signature. It's somewhat of a surprise to see you with a fully matured sharingan at this age."

"So what now?" asked Sakura

I smirked "It's simple get the bells and the best way to do that is with collaborated attacks. Naruto lead the way."

He smiled and cracked his knuckles "With pleasure."

Kakashi couldn't help but have a look of pride on his face that we never noticed. Naruto flew ahead of me and Sakura and formed three shadow clones. One clone went in for a punch which Kakashi caught while another clone jumped high into the air coming in for an axe kick. Before the kick could land he threw the clone he had a hold on into the in the air dispersing them both.

Before the smoke from the clones disappeared Naruto threw his last clone at Kakashi head first. He kicked the clone away before he could touch him. That's when I appeared behind Kakashi with the shunshin. I drew my tanto and delivered a slash attack, but he barely dodged.

That's when Sakura appeared above him, a war hammer made of ice in her hands. Kakashi's eyes widened before performing hand signs. I saw the seals, but didn't know what happened when a huge cloud of dirt went everywhere thanks to Sakura's hammer coming down.

"Did we get him?" Naruto asked

"Naruto below you!" I said with urgency

But before he could do anything he was pulled into the ground with only his head visible now. And right next to him Kakashi jumped out the ground and wiped away the dirt on his hands. "You gotta love Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." He said

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled as he tried to wiggle his way out, but to no avail.

I charged at Kakashi with my hand on the handle of my tanto. When I made it to him I tried to deliver a swift kick with my left leg but he stepped back. I smirked when I came back around and pulled out my tanto ready to deliver a blow. Kakashi tried to step back again but I channeled chakra to my blade making an arc of flames racing towards him.

His eyes widened before being hit by the flames. He patted the flames away which left a burnt slash mark on his vest. Before he could say anything Sakura jumped over me and formed an ice katana slicing at Kakashi. He jumped back just in time, but before we could do anything else the timer went off.

I got angry and grunted, Sakura tilted her head back in frustration and sighed, and Naruto started to cuss up a storm.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and pulled him out of the ground. We followed Kakashi back to the three posts. He stared at us for a few seconds with an interested look before speaking.

"You three didn't get the bells, but that wasn't the point of the test."

"We knew it wasn't from the start." I spoke up

Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said "Yea, Sakura-chan figured it out with Sasuke's help."

"We came to the conclusion that there always has to be a squad of four people." Sakura spoke

"So the only logical reason left was teamwork. It's impossible for fresh genin to take on a Jounin by ourselves." I finished

Kakashi was dumbstruck by our conclusion, but he quickly got over it and gave us a smile with his eyes. "You three are something special to figure out the true meaning of this test, good job you three pass with flying colors."

"YES DATTEBYO!" Naruto screamed and jumped up and down, Sakura squealed, and I had a small smile on my face.

"Remember this quote though, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi said in a serious tone. We all had a serious look on our faces and nodded as we took in his words.

"Now that that's out the way let's eat our lunch." Kakashi smile and held up two bento boxes in each hand.

We all smiled and sat down as we started to chow down. We had a nice time with each other that day and Kakashi started telling us some of his stories throughout the years. When it was 3 p.m. we all split up. Kakashi told us to meet him at 6 in the morning, but with these last couple of days I might think he'll be here at 8 or 9. Figures as much, but I have faith in my teacher.

" _Indra I think my theory was correct."_ I said

" _You were right it seems, it's a very innovative and certainly helpful technique, but I'll discuss with you the limitations with you when we get back to the compound."_ Indra spoke with a smile

" _Alright fine."_ I crossed my arms frustrated at the flaws my new technique might have. No technique is perfect I guess.

***HOKAGE'S OFFICE***

Kakashi knocked on the door and was told to come in. When he stepped through the door he had seen Asuma smoking like always and Kureni standing next to him.

"Late as always Kakashi." Asuma spoke

"You're later than usual." Kureni said with her arms crossed

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said with a smile "Well I was late because I was eating lunch with my new team."

Asuma started to cough on his cigarette and Kureni's eyes widened in disbelief. The Third just looked at Kakashi with an interested look and smile.

"What, how'd they pass." Kureni asked

"Explain how the test went with your team Kakashi, I know it's interesting considering the state of your vest." Hiruzen said with interest

Asuma and Kureni just noticed the state of his vest and listened in on what he was about to say.

"Well…."


	3. Chapter 3

Better or Worse

 **I do not own Naruto**

"talking"

" _thoughts"_

" **Demon or Split personalities"**

"Well from what I gathered from the bell test they seem to be better than what the academy records said." Kakashi spoke

"How so?" Hiruzen asked

"Naruto seems to be more tactical than I thought especially with his clones. Sakura has a pretty good grasp of her ice release; she's able to create weapons on the spot from the water vapor. And Sasuke has a fully matured sharingan as well as being able to perform the shunshin, he also has Shisui's tanto which he knows his jutsu as well." Kakashi finished and took a deep breath

"Well this is interesting to say the least. I want detailed descriptions of their abilities every month." Lord Third said

"Yes sir."

"You three are dismissed now."

When Hiruzen said it was time to go the three Jounin walked out graciously. Asuma and Kureni started to think about their teams. They thought Kakashi's team sounded good REALLY good and they didn't like the way that their teams maybe lacking in skill compared to them right now. As Kakashi walked ahead of them he suggested they go out to a bar and discuss their day which they happily accepted.

***LATER THAT DAY UHCIHA COMPUND***

I was in the middle of the Uchiha training grounds meditating. I'm practicing accessing the yin part of my chakra. I figured that if I channeled my spiritual side of my chakra to my eyes, my mind, and certain techniques I can enhance the power of them several times over. But it was difficult to do, during the bell test I had strained my chakra and it was painful, but I was able to successfully copy the jutsu and process Kakashi's movements better than usual. If I was able to master this technique I'll be able to learn faster than any other Uchiha in history.

" _That is true Sasuke, but you won't be able to use this technique to its full potential for a while."_ Indra spoke sagely

" _Yea, yea, yea, I know but I have faith in my abilities, I'll have this down in no time."_ I spoke with confidence

" _How about a little test then?"_ Indra spoke with a smirk

" _What exactly is it?"_ I asked curiously

" _Go to the Uchiha library, I'll explain on the way there."_

" _Alright"_

***NARUTO'S APARTMENT***

Naruto was in his apartment eating ramen while looking at a book of seals he got from the library. He was trying to figure out how to make storage seals. He had found out that seals are tricky and complex. You mess up one single stroke and you could turn a storage seal into an explosive tag.

There were papers scattered all around his apartment floor with notes about the different types of seals and how they work. He was determined to pay homage to his old clan and the people of Uzushiogakure.

"So that's how a storage seal works." He said to himself as he started to take notes on seal design and storage capacity. As he continued to take notes he started to think more and more about the Uzumaki clan and its history.

He thought back to what the librarian told him about the Uzushiogakure. Their history is almost a complete mystery ever since their demise during the war. They were a feared village with immense power and knowledge. Someone had to know about it and there was only one person who he could think of.

"Jiji…."

***HOT SPRINGS***

Sakura was soaking in the water enjoying the water after a long day with team and that mentally tasking test.

"I just know Kakashi is gonna be a pain to deal with for a while." Sakura said to herself

" **We'll just beat his ass when he gets out of hand!"** inner Sakura said with a raised fist

Sakura lightly giggled and said "Cha" with a light tone

"Talking to yourself again forehead?"

Sakura looked up to see Ino step into the water and settle down in front of her. Sakura snorted and looked away with a tick mark.

"No pig, I wasn't."

"HAHAHA calm down Sakura I'm just kidding." Ino said with a laugh

"Whatever Ino" Sakura said as she went further into the water, only her eyes are visible now.

"So we passed our test easily, all we had to do was get through some obstacle course. The only hard thing was getting Shikamaru to stop being lazy." Ino and Sakura shared a laugh at that.

"Same old Shikamaru." Sakura said

"Some things never change. But enough about me, what about you and your team?" Ino asked

Sakura couldn't help but smile and started telling Ino everything in minute detail.

***UCHIHA COMPOUND***

It was 10 p.m. and I had just finished reading up on my clan's history. Indra had me go through every book with my new technique. Due to my new technique enhancing my sharingan I can process information at an even quicker rate than usual and achieve other things. But it's still far from perfect.

I went to my room to get some rest for what tomorrow holds. After today's bell test and the training of my new technique I've become quite exhausted. Tomorrow is the first step to catching Itachi and getting the answers I need.

***HOKAGE'S OFFICE***

Hiruzen heard a knock at the door and looked up "Come in."

Naruto stepped through the door with a blank look on his face and walked to stand directly in front of the Hokage's desk. Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a smile until he had seen the look on his face.

"What is it my boy?" he said with a somber look

"Could you tell me about my family, the Uzumaki clan?"

Hiruzen was taken aback by Naruto's question and smiled sadly. "Sure my boy, but first a gift."

Naruto looked questioningly at him as he walked over to a picture of the Fourth Hokage and moved it aside. Behind the picture was a safe which he unlocked using his chakra. He grabbed what was inside the safe and closed it back putting the picture back in place. Hiruzen stepped in front of Naruto and kneeled down in front of him presenting him a box.

Naruto looked at him with a look of apprehension and confusion as he seen the somber smile of Hiruzen. He placed the box in his hands and said "I think it's time you know about your clan and more importantly your parents."

Naruto's eyes bulged as he listened to the words that flowed out of his mouth making sure to catch and digest everything he was being told.

***TRAINING GROUND SEVEN 6 A.M. ***

I was the first one to arrive at the training grounds this time so I decided to do some speed training. Indra made me go to through the armory to find some adjustable chakra weights to put around my wrists and ankles. It's really bothering me because I feel so restricted, but it's something I have to do in order to get stronger.

" _I really hate your training methods sometimes Indra?"_ I said with irritation as I was running laps around the training grounds

" _Hahaha it's okay Sasuke you and I both know your training will pay off in the end."_

" _Yea yea yea."_ I continued to run laps around the training grounds for about thirty minutes. After my little warm up I started to work on my sword skills.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to the training grounds and started to do their own thing like last time. Naruto was doing one handed push-ups and Sakura was standing on the water again going through her kata stances. We continued to do our workouts for about an hour until Kakashi finally showed up reading his orange book.

He looked away from his book and caught our attention when he spoke. "Well this is nice, I like how you guys are training while waiting for me." He smiled at us with his eyes.

"You're late again!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto, I just sighed as I knew this was going to be an everyday thing.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he said "Sorry I was helping an old lady cross the street."

Naruto was about to say something, but he was sent flying into the tree by a pissed off Sakura. **"CHHHAAAAAA, I hate Kakashi sensei's tardiness!"**

I stood there as I felt the air around us drop significantly. Shivering I slowly walked up to Sakura and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Sakura it's happening again."

She instantly calmed down and the temperature went back to normal. She squeaked out a light "sorry" as I walked over to Naruto to help him up.

He started rubbing his head and had tears in his eyes "Ouch Sakura-chan that hurt even worse than usual."

Kakashi looked at us with amusement in his eyes and something else I couldn't quite figure out. He lightly chuckled "Okay you three calm down and listen to what we're going to be doing for a little while."

We gathered in front of him again this time standing at attention to what he was going to tell us. "Well we won't start doing missions until next month or depending on when I deem fit."

"What!? We're supposed to be out saving princesses, taking down bad guys, defending those who can't protect themselves." Naruto yelled

"I want to gauge your abilities as well as train you three to be the best you can be. The world can be a terrible place outside the walls of Konoha and I want you all to be prepared for what might come your way." Kakashi said seriously

I digested everything he said and knew this what he said was true. After everything that happened that night I knew what had to be done, the dedication, the work, and possibly the sacrifice. Hopefully it never comes to that.

Kakashi made a handsign and two clones appeared at his side. He handed them each a scroll and the clones walked up to Naruto and Sakura and took them to different parts of the training grounds. The clones took them someplace out of site. The real Kakashi stood in front of me and walked towards me to place both hands on my shoulders. What happened next shocked me to the point of almost falling on the ground, but thanks to Kakashi's grip I was able to stand. He looked at me with a pair of sharingan.

"How? Why?" I asked with glazed over eyes, tears welling up in them.

"Sasuke, trust me when I say this, I wanted to be there by your side to let you know you were not alone, but….."

My sharingan inadvertently activated as I stared deep into his eyes "Why weren't you there to help save them, why weren't you there to look after me, why did you let me think I was the last one left!?" I yelled with tears threatened to fall.

"As you know I was part of the anbu for a long time and I had my duties. Regardless of my duties I was always there looking over you, I kept an eye on you seeing how you were doing throughout the years. Naruto and Sakura came into your life making you someone I'd never thought would come to exist, a caring person not motivated by revenge. When you told me your goals in life I knew who you were and who you have become." Kakashi said with sadness

I looked at him staring into his eyes harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore and I wrapped my arms around him. A few tears finally fell as I was happy to know I still had family left. After a few minutes of hugging he finally let go and lightly pushed me away.

He smiled with his eyes and said "Now that that's out the way it's time we get down to what you really want to do, train. And by telling from the chakra weights and your proficiency with fire style and the shunshin you've been taking it seriously. Here."

He gave me a piece of paper and I just stared at him with a questioning look "What is this?" I asked as I held up the paper.

"It's chakra paper, pour chakra into it and we'll find out what you chakra nature is."

"But I already know it's fire just like every other Uchiha."

"Not necessarily Sasuke, my affinity is lightning; there are people who could have more than one also. Besides lightning I have three other affinities for fire, water, and earth."

I was in disbelief, but I quickly got over it and channeled some chakra to the paper and what happened next was incredible. Half the paper crumbled up then turned to dirt as the other half burst into flames.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly and then he smiled "Well from what just happened it seems you have lightning, fire, and earth as elements. That's rare to see in a fresh genin, but I guess you're different considering your training regimens."

I shook away my disbelief and asked him "Since you checked to see what my affinity is I'm guessing you're going to me some elemental jutsu?"

Kakashi shook his head yes "Also I would like to help you improve upon your sharingan's copy ability"

I smirked and cracked my knuckles as my sharingan started to spin rapidly "Let's get started then."

Kakashi smiled and started to explain to me that he would teach me all about lightning first.

***WITH NARUTO***

Kakashi was surprised to say the least, Naruto has the rare affinity for wind, but what surprised him even more was when he said 'just like mom'.

"Naruto what're you talking about?" Kakashi asked

Naruto looked at him and spoke with a smile "Jiji told me about my parents last night. He also told me about my father's team."

Kakashi looked at him with sad eyes, but before he could speak Naruto hugged him and said "Don't worry about Kakashi sensei it's alright."

Kakashi hugged him back and slightly laughed "Well since you know about your parents and I really can't help you all that much with your wind affinity how about I teach you your father's jutsu?"

Naruto immediately let go and started jumping up in the air with happiness "YES YES YES"

***WITH SAKURA***

"Before we get started with your training I would like to know what happened back there Sakura." Kakashi said

Sakura started rubbing her arm and looked down. Kakashi walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up only to see his trademark eye smile. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and spoke.

"Well….you see I seem to have another side of myself."

"Like a split personality?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a split personality, I can talk to her and vice versa, she seems to amplify….well….me as whole when she comes to the surface."

Sakura didn't know what say or do when Kakashi just looked at her with a blank expression. She started fidgeting in place wondering if she shouldn't have said what she said or not.

"That might actually be a good thing." He said with a smile

Sakura looked flabbergasted "….what?"

"Let me explain…."

 **And cliffhanger jutsu activate. Sorry for the wait peeps, but I just haven't been in the mood to write at all, I had no inspiration, but it's starting to come back. I've actually had a couple of ideas for two new stories, but whether or not I actually commit and work on them remains a mystery even to me. Anyway I felt like I owed those of you who love the idea of this story a new chapter. I would also like to know if you guys like short or long chapters. Feel free to leave me a review of my story as it progresses, I've never been the best at writing so I would also like to consider this a writing exercise as well as a passionate project that I hope I see through till the very end. Thank you all and have a blessed day.**


End file.
